Unexpected things
by A x Stupid x Lamb
Summary: Unexpected things happen at unexpected times and this was no exeption. It's snowing! and Babies! Bree returns! Emmett is just being well Emmett! Sequel to Ready, Steady, Burn? Please review guys. Much better then it sounds lol
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to my nightmare

**_Previously in my last story: Ready, Steady, Burn?_**

I waited for everyone then we headed for the forest. I know this sounds cliché but it was sunset! So we set off into the sunset. I'm sure we will have many more adventures to come. Hopefully nice ones! Anything would be nice as long as I was with this amazing family and Edward especially.

And I knew I was with them … forever.

**_Unexpected things_**

**_Chapter 1_**

Are you sitting comfortably? Yes? Well good for you! Before you carry on I would like to say congratulations! The fact that you are reading this means that you have just taken a giant step closer to understanding me. All the wacky things that happened to me last time, well I'm sure they're going to happen all over again. Let the games begin!

So it's been 6 months now. Sorry, I mean six months after I became one of the most dangerous predators known to man. One of the eternal dammed, a vampire, however I do not see it as a curse, or a blessing either. I see it as a route to take so I can be with the one I love with all my heart for all eternity: Edward. So what happened in the six months I'm talking about? To be honest, not a whole lot. I learned to control my blood lust a bit now but it's still a little off. I only get really uncomfortable if someone gets too close or the wind is in the wrong direction but I haven't gone off the wagon … not yet. Carlisle says I am amazingly controlled! But I assess my emotions and I doubt him completely. You see emotions, when a vampire, are heightened to an absurd degree and sometimes it's a little hard to control them but all in all I'm doing OK.

Anyway, more to the point.

Don't stop reading, I beg of you. You see I could ruin everything my entire family has built if the Volturi finds out im telling _you_ this, a human, but you need to know. This is my story. The story of my family. And a story about unexpected things.

So buckle up and enjoy the ride as I take you back to where it all began.

Ok guys hope you enjoyed the begining lot more to come if you like it but please review to let me know if you like it!


	2. Chapter 2: Emmett and snow do not go!

Chapter 2

I looked out my window to see that it was snowing. Rrrrrr. I hate snow, or as I like to call it, the blanket of death! It doesn't only bring back really bad memories about the car crash (Yes I still remember it… very clearly) but it also means that school isn't open. I like school but we're not there half the time, as we can't go out into the sun, so I enjoy all the time I get in school. I've only just started school since I became what I am and let me tell you it aint no picnic with all them humans around. They smell really tasty and not in a "Oh that perfume your wearing is nice" kind of way but more of a "oh you blood sings for me can I feed from you?" kind of way.

Anyway I was in Edwards's room (mine now too); I changed my clothes about an hour ago. It was still dark then but I could see nevertheless. Vampire eyes are great! When I saw the snow, I thought I would go downstairs and see who was down there.

It turns out Emmett was downstairs and he was all dress up as if he was going into the artic!

"Huh?" was all I could say to this display.

"Bella!" Emmett boomed, "Glad I've found you. Right, you, Edward, snow ball fight, outside, now" Oh hell no! Emmett and snowball fights? Not a good combo!

" Err I can't sorry! I have … things to do"

"You were a terrible liar even when you were human Bella"

"Drat!" I trundled outside and called for Edward

"Edward your brother requires our assistance…"

"…In a snowball fight I get it" He sighed then gave me a kiss.

" Be on your guard at all times" He warned.

"Got it" Emmett came bounding up to us, holding a giant snowball in his hand, vengeance in his eyes.

" Come to Emmett!" with that he slammed the snowball into my face! Oh that boy is DEAD!!! I scoped up a snowball myself but Emmett had already made another one and guess where that one ended up. You got it! My face!

"Rrrrrrrr" I growled and then slammed my fist into the snow and grabbed a large amount and made a snowball. With that I sent it through the air like an arrow straight towards Emmett.

"You always ruin everything you great oaf!" I screamed at him then I sped towards the forest. I've had it with his stupid, childish attitude! I stormed past the trees and even a few deer hanging around. I found a rock and a sat on it. This would be my home for the next hour or so. I picked up a flower on the ground and I pick each petal off one by one.

"He's a retard" another petal "he's not" I chanted over and over until I got to "he's a retard" Haha that fits!

All of a sudden I heard a faint rustling from the direction I had come from. I sniffed the air to find out who it was. Edward, I knew he would try to find me.

" What do you want Edward?"

"The same thing you want I think" he replied, simply. Why did he have to speak in riddles?

"No riddles, no games, tell me what you want!" I demanded

"Put simply, revenge Bella"

"Really against Emmett?"

"Who else?" He chuckled

"What's on you mind mindreader?"

"Aren't I suppose to ask you that?"

"I wanted to this time"

"Wait shush can you hear that?" I focused, listening for something out of the ordinary. That's when I heard it, a faint crying. I automatically knew it belonged to a…baby!


	3. Chapter 3: Carlisle, we have a problem!

_**Unexpected things**_

_**Previously:**_

"Wait shush can you hear that?" I focused, listening for something out of the ordinary. That's when I heard it, a faint crying. I automatically knew it belonged to a…baby!

**_Chapter 3_**

"Why can I hear a baby?" I cried out.

" Bella seriously be quiet!" Edward put his finger to his lips then he started to slowly move around the forest, locating the baby. We came to a little opening in the forest and we could see, sure enough, a little baby, sitting with its back to us the back of the top was completely bloodstained This made me take in my surroundings by smell and, sure enough, I could smell that oh so sweet scent of human blood, I held my breath. We could hear it speaking!!! How could it speak!?

" Please, please save me!" the baby moaned. " I'm so alone. What am I?"

"Hello" Edward said tentatively "I'm Edward Cullen" The baby was so shocked it fell backwards. "Oh god" Edward cried out. He ran over to the baby and helped them up.

"Don't touch me!" the baby screamed.

"Ok but I need to know what is your name?" They looked hesitant but saw that we were not going to hurt them.

"It's Katie" She replied, " Why are you here?"

"Me and my wife heard you crying sweetie." She came up to me and looked at me. Her eyes told a tale of misery and pain.

"You don't smell like the others," she stated. Her eyes scrunched up, remembering a painful memory. I bent down to take a closer look at her. Her eyes were a radiant shade of green, like emeralds.

"Do you remember anything… painful?" I knew she was not human as a normal child her age wouldn't be able to speak at all.

"No, not a thing I woke up here a few days ago and I'm scared and lonely" She seemed to come over any stranger issues she had and ran to hug me for comfort. Then she flinched away as if I hurt her. Edward came over to me and murmured.

"I think we need to take her to Carlisle" I nodded in agreement and then turned back to the little girl who was huddled in my arms.

" Are you hurt?" I asked. She seemed reluctant to tell me the answer. As I waited for the answer I took the time to get a breath of air and I realised I could probably last breathing for a while, but not too long otherwise it would get too strong a smell for me to ignore.

"Yes" the girl finally answered. Then she signalled for me to put her down, I did as she requested. Once she was firmly planted on the ground she lifted her top up and turned around. What I saw was horrific. Words cannot describe it. Cuts about 1cm deep coated her back like a maze. Who or whatever did this would pay for hurting such an innocent little girl! She should be dead by now!

"Would you let us take you to a very good doctor of ours?" I rushed through the words, as I needed to get her to Carlisle, quick. She was obviously half human, half vampire.

"Very well but I need to know if they will smell?"

"No hunnie he wont." She nodded and held her arms out for me to pick her up and I did so carefully. I got closer to Edward.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That depends on weather your thinking that this child doesn't smell human and should be dead therefore she is a vampire"

"You read my mind," I said glumly then I braced myself to run at vampire speed.

"Hold on tight," I warned the girl then I took of like a bullet.

We were at the house within 5 minutes.

"Carlisle!" I screamed. Obviously hearing the panic in my voice he rushed to my side in an instant.

"Yes? Oh hello" he said looking down at Katie. She just looked at him and smiled shyly. He then turned to Edward who nodded. Great, they were having one of them mind conversations.

"We need your help" I said calmly. He nodded and gestured for us to follow him into the house. We reached his study and Edward closed the door. Carlisle stood behind his desk.

"Ok, what do you need my help with?" he queried.

"Katie here has a few problems." Edward said. I scoffed at his modesty

"Oh come on Edward" I went over to Carlisle's desk and sat Katie on it. Then I bent down so I was eye level with her.

"Would you mind if I show the good doctor your back?" I asked. She nodded slowly, as if unsure. I gave her a smile and helped her lift her t-shirt so Carlisle could see. He automatically looked appalled and came closer to get a better look. A flash of knowledge was evident in his eyes.

"Who did this to me?" Katie asked quietly. Carlisle turned to look up at me.

"Bella you know what she is?" I nodded

"Then you know the only things that could do this to her" I thought hard then I found my answer. The only thing that could tear vampire skin was other vampire or a shape shifter like Jacob. So we know it was inhuman whatever did this.

"What am I? Why don't you smell like that hiker I saw in the woods?" she was utterly confused the poor thing.

"You don't need to know just yet sweet and we don't smell like the hiker because we are special just like you" that was as much as I was giving.

"Hmm I know you are special Bella" I beamed at her and gave her a small hug.

"Now be a good girl while Doctor Carlisle makes you better" I needed to get some fresh air. Katie seemed like she would cry as I turned to leave so I just said

"Don't cry, I will be back in a flash I just need to step out for a minute. Edward will be here with you" he eyes brightened up and she tapped the desk chair for Edward to come and sit in it. He willingly obliged. What a day!!

_Reviews make me smile guys !!!_


	4. Chapter 4: Jasper to the rescue

**_Previously_**

"Now be a good girl while Doctor Carlisle makes you better" I needed to get some fresh air. Katie seemed like she would cry as I turned to leave so I just said

"Don't cry, I will be back in a flash, I just need to step out for a minute. Edward will be here with you" her eyes brightened up and she tapped the desk chair for Edward to come and sit in it. He willingly obliged. What a day!!

**_Chapter 4_**

Once I left the room I travelled to the doorstep to sit down when Jasper appeared to come back from his hunting trip and he joined me on the doorstep too.

"Hey Bella" he looked to be slightly upset.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked

"Oh, you know, the usual" over the years that I have been with this amazing family I had taken "oh, the usual" to mean exactly what I had come here for, some fresh air.

" I have to admit fresh air sounds good to me too Jazz" I said sadly. He looked up confusion in his eyes. I suppose I had better tell him about it. Or should I leave Carlisle to do that?

"having an internal battle?" that's the thing with having an empath as a brother, you don't need to say much.

"yes" I said simply. Then I thought that he deserved to know. "Emmett started a snow ball fight earlier and I got annoyed and went into the forest. Edward followed me. We heard a faint crying in the forest and we followed it. The crying came from a baby but not just any baby. A half human, half vampire baby." Jasper gasped. Oh there was more to come yet! "Finally, we noticed she was bleeding and it turned out that she had really bad cuts on her back."

"But she has vampire skin though" he cut in.

"Yes so what are the only things that can pierce vampire skin? Werewolves and other Vampires!" It was nice to lets all these emotions pour out.

"Where is she now?" Jasper queried

"Right now she is upstairs, being treated by Carlisle" This information didn't seem to shock him in the least. Then he stood up and held his hand for me.

" Come on, I can tell if it is another vampires marks, after all, I am the one who was in several vampire battles" He grinned I was hesitant to accept his hand. Can I go back there? Her smell wasn't as great has a full humans but it was still there.

" What is the matter Bella?"

"I'm … I'm not sure if I can go back there quite yet" I stated, looking to the floor.

"I know it's hard but you can do it, I know you can" with this I had a new surge of confidence; I got up and walked to Carlisle's office. One, two, three. With that I stepped in the door.

"Bella!" I was greeted by Katie running at me and smacked right in to my stomach and she fell on to the floor.

"Opps" she mumbled, getting back up. I ignore the raging beast which purred to life. "I should have seen that coming," she laughed to herself. Katie was now freshly dressed (probably with a little help from Alice) and looked perfectly fine. I turned out the door and grabbed Jasper. He stepped in warily.

"Hello" Katie appeared to like new people, not wise in this world anymore. "hmm you must be the young Jasper Whitlock am I correct?"

"I am, you are very advanced in your speaking I mean you have perfect pronunciation and you speak like your from a different time" Katie scrunched up her face in confusion and then sighed.

"If you say so," I then remembered why Jasper was here in the first place.

"Katie, can Jasper look at you back?"

"Why?"

"Because then we might know the species that done this to you" wordlessly she stood in front of jasper, turned around and lifted her top once more for Jasper. Jasper bent down to take a closer look.

"Hmmm, these are a vampires mark alright" Funny, isn't it, you get the answer to one question and suddenly you have about a hundred more.

"Thanks jazz" I whispered and then I walked over to Carlisle.

"So is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure" he said reluctantly

Right guys i need reviews for this because i want to know if you like it. If not then im goin to have to close this story down :(


	5. Chapter 5: Blood Buddies

_**Sorry it took so long and i could bmbard you with a load of reasons why i didnt write but then i would bore you to death! so here it is and please review!**_

_**Previously**_

"Hmmm, these are a vampires mark alright" Funny, isn't it, you get the answer to one question and suddenly you have about a hundred more.

"Thanks jazz" I whispered and then I walked over to Carlisle.

"So is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure," he said reluctantly

_**Chapter 5**_

"What do you mean?" Katie asked from behind me.

" I mean why would someone want to attack a sweet innocent girl like yourself? Are you sure you feel fine?" Carlisle was always too caring sometimes! But you have to love it!

"Yes, I'm young, not stupid." Katie replied sarcastically. Jasper chuckled.

"Come on, I'm sure Emmett wants to say 'hi'" Jasper said as he grabbed Katie's hand to lead her out. I followed them closely behind. When we got there I found out that Emmett, Rose, Alice and Esme where in the living room.

"Err Hi" Katie said as she entered the room.

"Hello, pixie no. 2" Emmett boomed

"Hello sweetie" Rose replied.

"Shut up Emmett. He's liked this all the time Katie!" Alice scoffed

"Hello, would you like some food?" Esme asked

"Yes please"

"Oh, oh, oh. Can I make it?" Emmett screamed.

"NO!!!!" We all replied, even Carlisle from upstairs!

"Honestly"

"Emmett" I started " you killed me when trying to make food for me!! Do you think I'm going to let you cook again?"

"Oh come on. One time!"

"Esme! Quick go!!" Esme sped out of the room and looked the door to the kitchen (recently installed since everyone can not cook except Esme!)

"Dammit!" Emmett screamed and then, to everyone's complete enjoyment, Emmett went into full pouting mode!

"Oh brother" I sighed, "right I need to hunt is anyone coming?"

"I will Bella" Jasper said as he got up and walked over to me.

"Ok" I replied and then left for the door. Jasper and I walked in silence as we headed for the forest. I stopped when we got to the river.

"Jazz?" I gave him a small glance

"Yes, Bella?" I sat down by the riverbank and Jasper did the same.

"The blood lust…" I started "lets work on it together. We both need someone to be there for us and well we're both in the same boat here" Jasper gave me a timid smile.

"Bella, your doing and incredible job! It's only been 6 months for crying out loud, for me it's been years! I'm such a burden for my family"

"No your not Jazz, you lived for years where you were allowed to feed from humans, I think your entitled to a longer … rehabilitation time" He then let out a laugh

"I'm not on drugs Bella" he teased and in response I poked my tongue out at him.

"So how about it?" I pressed "Partners?" I held my hand out. Slowly Jasper met my hand with his.

"Partners" he vowed and he stood up. I copied him and set off for the forest

"Let's get some lunch" I said as I leapt over the river. I decided to go for a deer but Jasper went for a mountain lion, typical guy! It was only when I stopped I heard the rustling and the frantic breathing… but no heartbeat. Immortal? I looked at Jazz and he appeared to hear this too. He nodded and stepped forward, towards the sound. What ever this sound was, I don't think it was human!

REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!! THEY DAZZLE ME!


	6. Chapter 6: The return of an old memory

_**Previously**_

It was only when I stopped I heard the rustling and the frantic breathing… but no heartbeat. Immortal? I looked at Jazz and he appeared to hear this too. He nodded and stepped forward, towards the sound. What ever this sound was, I don't think it was human!

_**Chapter 6**_

We slowly walked and found, right where we found Katie, a woman with her back to us. She was searching with determination for something.

"Err hello, can we help you?" Jasper asked tentatively. She woman whipped round at a deadly pace and I was frozen at what I saw. Bree, looking at us with pain filled eyes. I remembered when we saw her last but then the Volturi let her go free however part of the deal was she was not allowed to be found near us, or near humans.

"Oh god, you guys again, I need to get out of here!" she realized

"Bree, please tell us what's wrong" Jasper pleaded whilst running after the now fleeing Bree.

"I can't be here, you know that… Jasper was it not?"

"Yes Jasper and I do know but no one has to know that you were here"

"Just answer this, have you seen a baby? Well a kid that's well kind of special?" I gasped, yes and she was right at our house right now

"Why do you need to know?" jasper asked calmly

"Because she's my daughter!" she wailed. My stomach fell to my feet as she said that.

"really? Jasper…" I didn't need to finish the sentence, as it was clear as day that I was giving him the responsibility to tell the poor mother.

"Bree" he started "we do know of a child, a hybrid child, that was found right here. She is at our house now" the delight in her eyes was unmistakable.

"Please can I see her?" Jasper and I exchanged a look and then he nodded.

"Fine" I said "but tell me first why she was covered in cut and scars?

"The product of a life on the run" she responded "that's how I lost her, the Volturi came here and they found me and attacked. I managed to run away and get them away from my daughter but not without leaving the poor thing" she was whispering by the end. "How bad is it?" she murmured

"Not too bad, your lucky we found her and Carlisle treated her she was bleeding a lot." We were now walking towards the house.

"I'm sorry by the way, the last time I met you I wasn't very civilized" she chuckled, I remembered and shuddered.

"Yes well I was human then Bree. You had a right with what you was forced to do" she had a dark look in her eyes as she remembered. We remained in silence until we reached the house. Katie was outside playing mini baseball with Emmett when we came into view.

"Momma?" Katie asked as she locked eyes with Bree.

"Yes sweetie it's me" she confirmed and then Katie ran towards Bree with a spectacular speed.

"Oh momma I can't believe it, you're here!" the little girl chimed

"Yes now come on we really need to get going" Bree looked around apprehensively and then she froze is shock and she has a petrified look on her face. What had happened? It took only 10 more seconds to get my answer, and believe me it couldn't get any worse.

_Yeah so Bree DIDN'T die in Eclipse lol so please review and tell me what ya think._ _I think i have almost included all of the ideas i cam up with check out my other stories guys!!! R and R them aswell!_


	7. Chapter 7:Too much black!

Previously

Bree looked around apprehensively and then she froze is shock and she had a petrified look on her face. What had happened? It took only 10 more seconds to get my answer, and believe me it couldn't get any worse.

Chapter 7

They seemed to move with the wind and with a practiced grace. Precision was placed in every step as they flowed towards us. The Volturi were back again! _They always come at the most inappropriate times _I thought bitterly. The scene we were in right now didn't look good. I mean Bree (who was banned from being anywhere near us) was right in front of us with what would look like an immortal child! Edward growled in fury, as he must of read one of their minds.

"Caius! Keep your vulgar thoughts to yourself!" He bellowed.

" My apologies" His sly voice responded. Everyone seemed to move into a formation that protected Bree and the Katie. Carlisle was at the front with Emmett and Jasper close to tail behind. Edward was right by my side and Rosalie, Alice and Esme were behind the boys. A feeling at the bottom of my stomach seemed to tell me that tragedy would befall us by the days close.

"Caius my dear friend, be nice" Aro said from the center of the offensive formation they had taken up, gray slowly turned to black as you got to the heart of it.

"Carlisle? Please try your best to save us," I pleaded; he nodded a little too hesitantly for my liking. He then turned back to our awaiting fate.

"Carlisle" Aro sighed, "again the volturi are sent here and again we're forced to take action against a dear friend but this time us three have a say in the result" He looked to Caius and Marcus as he spoke.

"Friend" I scoffed a little to loudly and Emmett let out a snicker.

"I will use the words you used Aro last time. Fair words but they seem misplaced, we have again committed no treachery"

"How long do you expect to worm out of every tight spot you come into?" Caius hissed. "You have broken the rules Jane has given you" Carlisle Smiled and Jane smiled with complete innocence.

"Hmm I don't recall such Laws being passed, of course Bree here did know and we have just found out. Bree was just leaving" Carlisle responded politely.

"Oh really a why was she…" Caius began

"Caius. Please my friend, curiosity is not a sin but you should exercise caution. I believe Caius wishes to know if you would grace us with your story before we deliver our verdict."

"The verdicts already made" I spat "you just want to start a fight"

"Bella, my dear, why would I want to start a fight which I know I will lose?" He asked smugly.

"Bella" Carlisle warned and then he stepped forward.

"Very well hear our version of the events and make the right choice, not the easiest." He took a deep breath and then began

"Edward and Bella found a hybrid child who was fatally injured. They brought her back and I stopped the bleeding. Later Jasper and Bella went out to hunt and found Bree and in turn Bree told them about the ban and said she should go." He turned to Jasper

"Would you like to explain the next part?" Jasper cleared his thought and picked up from where Carlisle left off

"Bree also told us that she left a child when she was being chased out of town by you" a menacing looked appeared on his face "And asked us if we saw the child. We replied yes and she asked if she could come pick her up then leave. We granted her that request and was just leaving and now, it seems we have come in a full circle" He concluded. The next sound we heard was the slow clapping of Caius.

"Oh Bravo! What a thrilling story! I do say you could both win Oscars" he sneered. A new fury built up in me and I stormed forward.

"You don't get it do you?" I screamed "We try and do something nice for this lousy Vampire world and then you don't believe us when we tell you the god dam truth!"

"Hmm you're a feisty one Bella, I'll give you that" Aro replied "our verdict will be as kind as we can allow" he decided "but at the end f the day Bree still was here when she knew she was prohibited from doing so. She will pay the consequences" I gulped; Bree was going to pay for this, because of me!


	8. Chapter 8:Heading in the wrong direction

**_Previously_**

"You don't get it do you?" I screamed "We try and do something nice for this lousy Vampire world and then you don't believe us when we tell you the god dam truth!"

"Hmm you're a feisty one Bella, I'll give you that" Aro replied "our verdict will be as kind as we can allow" he decided "but at the end of the day Bree still was here when she knew she was prohibited from doing so. She will pay the consequences" I gulped; Bree was going to pay for this, because of me!

**_Chapter 8_**

Their formation changed and the Volturi leaders disappeared from sight. We waited agonizingly slowly as we waited for the finally decision. Then finally the formation broke again and the leaders came out. I took a deep breath.

"We have decided that Bree may have a choice. She dies, or the Child. She's allowed 10 minutes to decide the answer. I wanted to finish them all myself when I heard the villainous words but thought that it would only cause more trouble.

"I'm sorry!" I cried but no tears came. She gave me a small smile and then turn to Katie and then said

"Katie, little one. I'm going away and I'm afraid I will not be able to come and see you but be a good girl yes?"

"Don't lie momma! You're going to die! Don't, kill me instead," the little girl wept.

"That's never going to happen, you have a chance at a decent life, I lost that years ago" she turned to Carlisle now. "Please say you take her in and care for her?"

"Of course, Bree … and goodbye" Bree merely nodded and then walked towards her finally minute.

"I have chosen," she said " Kill Me but leave the girl" she demanded

"Very well we will grant that" Aro responded "come we will do it out of the view of the child"

"Bree!" I screamed, she turned to look at me "im sorry! And I promise Katie will be fine" she gave me a smile and then turned back and walked straight into the middle of the Volturi. They turned and walked, leaving Bree trailing behind. She turned to glance behind one more time.

"Know I am happy Katie and think of me as a loving mother. Have a lovely life and treat the Cullen's well. Goodbye my love"

"Goodbye momma" Katie sobbed. Bree turned back and never turned around again. She faded into the shadows of the trees and I knew she would never return. Carlisle came and put my hand on my shoulders.

"I'm a murderer" I claimed

"No" the word echoed in the dismal air. "You are not Bella"

"How can you say that?" I demanded

"Because you did not kill her, the Volturi did"

"I as good as killed her" I moaned. Edward was by me pulled me into a comforting hug.

"Their, there" he cooed. "It may seem bad now but look we have a new little mouth to feed" he gestured to Katie who was still sobbing uncontrollably on the floor. I looked towards to forest, hoping foolishly.

"I'm a fool and a magnet for unexpected things"

And thats FINISHED! aww please tell me what you think and weather you want a epilouge?? cant spell it haha so please review.


	9. Chapter 9: Good Luck

_**Epilogue**_

So, now you know my story. Every emotion I had felt in that day. I caused the death of a friend because I didn't shut my mouth and I made the volturi angry. What you must think of me! A few words could be used to describe me

Murderer

Selfish

Clumsy

Stubborn

But I believe that there is no point lingering on the past and you need to just get on with the future. That is why I will never speak this story again and it will remain with me till I die. Learn from my story and never repeat my actions. Congratulations my friends, you are the first and only people to hear this story. I must beg of you again, tell no one. Not a soul, unless you wish your life to be over within a lousy heartbeat. I understand that this will be a great task so I leave you with 2 words

Good Luck! (You'll need it)

_Thank you for reading guys and please read all of my other stories too!!! Review !!!_


End file.
